


File Not Found

by otterdictator



Series: Digital Minds [4]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Arkad is standing on the edge, Catherine has already jumped off of it, Data cropping, Mis-information, The ARK is a dictatorship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think there is something wrong with Catherine."</p><p>Oh Imogen, stop thinking about it or Catherine is going to have delete you.</p><p>And Arkad isn't going to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	File Not Found

Imogen Reed is a fustrating scan to work with, she has a tendency to remember things before the ARK

That would be fine, if she didn't keep trying to _enlighten_ the other scans. 

Arkad does not need any of the other scans to remember life before the ARK. Catherine does not want any of the other scans to remember life before the ARK. 

Knowing that the ARK is a digital reality would frighten...almost everyone.

The scans on the ARK are of the belief that they are living in a real world, but they are not. The masses, the cream of the crop, have _happily_ deluded themselves into thinking that the ARK is real life. They believe that the ARK is a restored version of Earth, that the ARK somehow managed to restore the planet to its pre-impact state. 

Arkad could never bring herself, when she was the only Catherine, to tell them the truth. It would be cruel and doing so would serve no purpose, or that is what she told herself. The ARK runs best when the minds inside are complacent, placid, happily consumed by lies of their own making.

It is really a pity that not all of the scans are able ~~willing~~ to immerse themselves in false paradise.

_Oh Imogen, it would be so easy to delete you._

Except the ARK doesn't have the ability to delete scans; it isn't in the programming for safety reasons. All the machines with the software and permissions to do so are still on earth, slowly decaying under the ocean. Not that being unable to delete scans doesn't mean that Imogen Reed can't be erased. 

It'll be a slow venture, quietly altering and rewriting various parts of Imogen's memory. Doubt becomes indifference. Suspicion transforms into wry amusement at "Catherine's" quirks. Imogen will brush off the events of the Earth as a bad dream, as unimportant to her current life. 

And one day, in the beautiful lie that is the ARK, Imogen Reed will fall asleep and someone else will wake up with her face.


End file.
